Eternal Moonlit
by iFlare
Summary: I can't say too much . But, this story shows the strong love between a brother and sister, Asuka and Fubuki and how things are truely Eternal. This story has beauty, tradegy and love Updated!Improved Please R&R!


Heh, I'm writing yet another tragic/ romance story! Yay! TT.TT. Italo brothers have given me a lot inspiration. This story is based off their song "The Moon." This story has a lot of couples :/. AsukaxFubki[AS SIBLINGS! Not incest!, RyoxFubuki andAsukaxJudai. Hopefully my last one-shot touched some of you. If you haven't read it, it's called "Colours of the Rainbow"[it'll be online soon

Before you read:

Italiacs- thoughts, emphasis or foreshadowing

Italics bold- part of the "The moon" that I got me inspired to write this fic.

Suki- Asuka's nickname from Fubuki

Bucky- Fubuki's stage name :'D

--------

The world we live on has so many changes, some good and some bad. The winter snow melting away, revealing the life that has been hiding for months in the cold. The sun granting them light they haven't seen for a long time; the light they've longed to see. God granting the flora and fauna that has been seeping a long sleep green, life, spring and rebirth. Change, for the good of all. But, there are those changes that those do not want to admit, see or face. Those changes want to be kept in the shadows, away from the world to never be seen again. So much has been revolutionized with technology over the centuries. Some want to take it and become a God, but some want to use for the good of all mankind and share their knowledge, creating the good change. But, as the world's view goes, not everything is a treasure, as it may seem. The technology is put forth, bringing the money but, with all good things must come an end. With every happy beginning, comes an unhappy end.

---------

A dark brown haired boy sat on the edge of the harbor, his leg dangling over the water. He stared down at his hand, fiddling boredly with a piece of grass.

A blonde girl dressed in blue and white walked up behind and sat next to him, dangling her feet over the water's edge. "You wanted to talk to me Fubuki?" she asked, looking at him "You alright?" she asked worried, seeing his face.

He sighed, turning his attention to their reflections rippling on the water, "I don't how to tell this to ya Asuka." He sighed, closing his eyes, "you're my lil' sis, so I don't expect you to turn me away." He said sadly.

She recoiled, "why would I _**ever **_ turn you away?" she asked surprised, "why would you think like that?" she touched the side of his face, "you're my brother, I'll love you no matter what."

He smiled, touching her hand with his, "Thanks Asuka," he said softly, "it helps." He took her hand and placed it on her lap and looked t the sky. "I'll just say it."

She leaned forward, waiting for the answer.

He inhaled, closing his chocolate eyes, "I'm gay." He said point blankly.

She sat there, scrunching her face up in a confused matter.

Fubuki pulled his hand down his face, "great my closet family thinks I'm odd for being…"

She threw herself on him, "Oh, Fubuki! That's great!" She smiled.

He gave her a weird look; "really?" he blinked.

She nodded looking at the glassy water. Her brother followed her her gaze, also staring at their reflections. "So, have you told my mom and dad yet?"

His face fell in his hands.

"I take that as a no?" she half-asked."Bucky, you have to tell them…"

"I know, I know," he said through his hands. "I just…" he lifted his face out of his hands and looked at the sky. "I wanna tell them at the right time, y'know?"

She took his hand in hers." I'll be there when you tell them," she paused, "if you want me to."

"Of course Suki," he smiled.

She leaned back, placing her hands on her hips, "who cares if you like men?" she glanced up, "I think it's rather cute." She winked. She recoiled, "why you looking at me like that?" she asked half-afraid.

He smirked playfully and pulled her close to him in a manner one would might find inappropriate.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she asked softly.

"You know him," Fubuki said rubbing her back, "Ryo Marufuji…"

She nuzzled his chest giving a small "Mmm…" closing her eyes. "You're warm…" she muttered.

"I have been in the sun all day," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"No, I didn't mean like that." She said muffled.

He bent down and kissed her on top of the head. The two sat there in the warm afternoon sun for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's company.

----------

A teal haired boy, about the age of seventeen stood on the shore, staring at the ocean, as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly, he found himself making impact with powdery sand; he blinked seeing Fubuki lying on him, joyfully.

"What are you doing?" The teal haired boy asked, raising his eyebrow.

Fubuki smiled, "awh, don't be such a part pooper Ryo! I was just greeting you like I would!"

Ryo couldn't help but smile a little bit, but annoyance still hung in eyes.

Fubuki put his lips together and lowered his eyes, "you can't hate an adorable face like, now can you?"

Ryo couldn't help but laugh a little.

Fubuki fell back on his knees, "Ha!" he pointed, "I made the laughless Ryo laugh!"

Fubuki started to do a little dance out of nowhere, "I call this…" he paused dramatically, "The-I-made-Ryo-laugh-dance!" he held his arm out and started to do a dance crossed with the Macarena, salsa, tango and the hula.

Ryo's eyes brightened, he grabbed the bottom of Fubuki's coat and pulled him back down on top of him and touched his lips to his. He slid his tongue across Fubuki's lips, asking for an invitation into the party. Fubuki closed his eyes, inviting him in. Fubuki lifted his lips for a mere second and placed it back on Ryo's lips. Fubuki pushed harder on Ryo, running a delicate hand through his sea born hair. Ryo also ran his hand through Fubuki's wild born hair tat was falling into his eyes. The sun left the couple, bringing a more romantic lighting.

A light orange glow lay across the beach the two boys still sleeping soundly on one another on the shore. Fubuki's hair hung in his face in silky strands as he laid his head on Ryo's heart, hearing every beat of his heart. Ryo had arms wrapped around Fubuki, as if he were a large teddy bear. The two boys looked like a couple of kittens, sleeping on another keeping each other warm or two wolves curling next to one another in the dead of winter. Perfectly peaceful, _what could go wrong?_

Ryo inhaled, opening his eyes slowly looking down at his loved one slumped over him. He gently sat up, holding Fubuki his arm and planted his lips on his, slightly biting his lips and slipping his tongue in Fubuki's mouth. Fubuki's opened one of his eyes and realized what was going on. Is eyes twinkled, pushing Ryo back on the sandy shore, and he started to kiss his neck softly.

Ryo's eyes fell back in ecstasy, "Fubuki?"

"Mm?" he said between kisses.

"You wanna," Ryo stopped to give a small laugh, "go out shopping…"he stopped again, "with Asuka and Sho today?"

Fubuki stopped and put his feet together and looked up at the sky, "think it's a good idea? Lotsa sales and you _**know**_ how Asuka is with sales." Fubuki raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't actually…"

Fubuki grabbed Ryo by the shoulders, "It's a frightening sight! She spends thirty minutes trying on clothes, but only buys one outfits! And she has to go through the whole mall three times before deciding what she'll buy!" He bent his arm, shielding his eyes, "I'm just lucky I survived all those hours, pretty colors and crowds!"

Ryo just stared, "aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

Fubuki's face fell, "you don't like the dramatic side of me?" he pouted.

Ryo smirked, pushing Fubuki back, "my turn," he said biting his neck softly. Fubuki's hair lay out on the sandy shore like a chocolate veil. Like Ryo, hey there, caught in ecstasy.

Moments like this, should last an eternity 

--------- _**3 weeks later -**_----------

Asuka ran around a small dirt playing field with a net in her hand, attempting to catch fluttering butterflies. A deep blue one with a stripe of white on each wing, managed to fly into the net trap, Asuka clasped her hand around the net, just enough to give the butterfly room to fly. "I got one!" She said yelling to several boys, also running around. She looked down at the fluttering beauty, beaming with pride. _I would love to show Bucky, but he's nowhere to be seen…I haven't seen him or hung out with him in weeks…_ she thought sadly to herself.

"Lemme have a good look," said a boy dressed in yellow, he leaned down, "oh my!" he exclaimed.

"What? What? Asuka asked worried. "Misawa, when you get excited that means…."

"We're in hell…" finished a spiky black haired boy, dressed in black walking up.

"Who's in hell?" asked a brown haired boy dressed in red also walking up and placing his arm on the boy who just walked up.

"Off of me dork!" he hissed, pushing his arm off.

"Awh Manjyome-san! Don't be so mean!" Judai whined.

"What is the science geek excited about anyways? "Manjyome asked.

Asuka lifted the butterfly, causing Manjyome to fall back as if he was made of rubber, "you caught one of those?!"

Asuka's eyes widened, "caught a what?"

A short boy walked up ," that's a butterfly!" he pointed.

Everyone glanced down at him and stared at him in silence and then looked up again.

"It's an eternal moonlit!" Manjyome and Misawa said together, both with different tones.

"What's so special about it, other than it's pretty?" she raised an eyebrow.

Misawa's mouth dropped and he shook the thought away and started to pace, "it's only one of the rarest butterflies in the world!" he threw his arms up, "Only about ten exist in the entire world itself!" he stopped pacing, "you know what this means?"

Asuka edged away from Misawa, "what?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"You could make millions!"

"What would happen to this?" she asked holding it up, "would they keep it alive or preserve it like a trophy?"

"Preserve of course, no other way to study it really,"

Asuka closed her eyes and released her hand on the net. The butterfly flew into the sky, disappearing from the group.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Misawa yelped, "you could've been rich!"

Jun and the rest stood there gaping.

"I can't believe…."Manjyome started

"She threw away…"Judai continued.

"All that money…"Sho finished.

She crossed her arms, "I couldn't let _that beautiful creature be killed_ just so a bunch of white coats can examine it!"

"You couldn't let what beautiful creature die?" said an ominous voice causing Asuka to jump.

"Fubuki!" she yelled half-embarrassed, "don't scare me like that!"

Everyone else had also jumped backed in surprise.

"When the hell did you get here?!" Jun yelled.

Fubuki gave a peaceful smile, laying his head on Ryo standing next to him. "I just got here." His and Ryo's held locked with one another

"What did you do morph or some…"Asuka held her hand up, cutting Jun off and walked towards her brother.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with Ryo?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well," Fubuki started, "Ryo and I thought it'd be nice if we brought our siblings on our date. Go to the shopping center and well…." He paused looking up, "have fun!" he smiled.

Asuka's eyes sparkled, clasping her hands together in a joyful manner; she started to dance as if she was in a ballroom. "Oh Fubuki! The biggest sales are going on now! And I haven't been to the mall in…. ages! There are so many things I've been wanting!" she said loudly, still prancing around. She ran into Fubuki, squeezing him. "Thank you," she said looking up smiling. She buried her face in his chest. "I haven't talked you a long while…because…" she paused looking at Ryo.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm happy for you," she smiled. "You're the best big bro."

He smiled, "damn straight!"

Ryo gave Fubuki the 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' look. He rested his head on his finger, shaking his head. "Sho, you wanna come?" Ryo asked.

Sho smiled and nodded, "Of course Nii-San!" he said wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

Ryo nodded, "should we head out?" Ryo asked the three.

All three nodded and the group of four left.

_**We'll be free in harmony….**_

As soon as the pairs of siblings disappeared over the hill, Manjyome turned to Judai. "So when ya gonna tell her how you feel?" he crossed his arms, giving his friend the look

Judai looked at the ground, "I don't know Manjyome-san…."he said quietly.

"C'mon bloody tell her already!"Misawa said throwing his arms up in frustration, "you've been watching her months, it's about time you told her."

"Darn straight soldier!" Kenzan said nodding in agreement., "if you love her tell her."

Judai leaned against the railing of the Osiris dorms, looking at the sky. "But, what if…" he started, "what if she doesn't feel the same?" he sighed, closing his eyes pulling out a small box and opened it. Inside a small sapphire pendant hung from a silver chain, resting upon blue velvet. His eyes locked with the sparkling beauty under the afternoon sun that hung in sky.

"I believe it's your destiny," said a quiet voice from above.

Manjyome fell back, "what is with everyone popping out nowhere?!" he yelped.

A silver haired boy dressed in a fine suit had his fore arms resting on the rusty railing, "I can see great things with you and her…"he said quietly, "go and get her." His eyes fell on Judai, "no matter what may happen, _you can't avoid destiny_."

Judai nodded and looked at everyone, "Thanks everyone…" he smiled," and Edo." He nodded, "I'll tell her tonight, under _**the full moon.**_"

--------------_**At the shopping center**_--------

Fubuki, Ryo, Sho and Asuka were walking along the street aligned with many beautiful, quaint, old, new…shops of different kinds.

"I haven't been away fro duel academy…well since I arrived there…" Sho said quietly holding his brothers unoccupied hand; other held by Fubuki, "thank-you for taking me hereNii-San!" he said happily.

Ryo smiled down at his brother, "glad you're happy." He ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Fubuki! They have a _Mary's_ here!" she pointed across the street, "I haven't been to _Mary's _ever since we moved from California!" she clasped her hand sin delight, twisting on her heel as if she were a figure skater, "I wonder what the stuff is like here in Tokyo!" she breathed, her eyes sparkling. "Can we…" she whipped her head around and stopped mid-sentence seeing Ryo and Fubuki showing love to one another. "Fubuki!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hip.

"You say something?"

Her face flushed pink, "I was talking about _Mary's _over there. Can we go, please?" she asked sweetly.

Fubuki looked at Ryo, who nodded. "Why not?" both asked in unison.

Asuka cocked her head, smiling cutely, "great!"

-----------_**Mary's**_--------

Asuka came out of the dressed in a blue plaid skirt, with a belt with a felt flower for the buckle, a short blue baby doll button up shirt clung to her torso, dark blue pumps on her feet, a blue sparkly butterfly with rhinestones on each of the four wings hung from her neck and to top it all off her hair pulled back neatly in the front.

She looked back and forth, "Fubuki? She asked aloud, "I wanna show you how I look!" she walked out into a lounge, with gold and maroon drapes hanging from the walls. Maroon, chairs were spread about in the room with gold trimmings. She looked around the crowed room full of people and racks. Her eyes fell on a couple sitting on a backless bench. She walked over and stood in front of the two. Fubuki sat on Ryo's lap; arms wrapped his neck, his face buried amongst his teal locks. Ryo was making random "Mm." Sounds, sliding his hand down Fubuki's pants, wriggling his fingers. Sho sat on the floor nearby, grimacing.

"Fubuki?" she said standing up straight, beaming.

Fubuki had lost all senses, continuing to kiss Ryo's neck.

"Fubuki…."she said beginning to sound irritated.

"What?" he moaned continuing to spread his love all over Ryo's neck.

"How do I look?" she twirled around.

"Great…"he purred, not even looking.

Asuka snorted, "Look at me!" she yelled.

Fubuki flinched and was now looking at Asuka, "Suki, you okay?"

Her brown eyes no longer sparkled, "Shut up! Don't call me that!" she yelled,"I'm sick of you being so god damn selfish!"

"I haven't..." he said with difficulty.

She stormed over to him and struck him across the face leaving a red mark. "I'm happy for you and Ryo, yes," she breathed heavily, "but I just wish you'd pay some attention to your sister! I haven't talked to you in weeks. I've only seen you and when I call out to you, you ignore me!" tears streamed down her face, "I just want to know you still care about me! "

"I do!" he cried, "I really do!"

She just shook her head and ran through the store and out the door setting off the alarm.

"Asuka!" Fubuki yelled sprinting through the store, nearly knocking people over. "Asuka! Wait!" he called after as she ran farther and farther away from him.

Inside the store Ryo picked up Sho and ran out of the store after Fubuki with Sho in his arms.

Tears flowed out of Asuka's eyes like rivers; her tears flowing in the wind like flags. She ran blindly in the road and tripped, falling to her knees. She got slowly, not looking what danger she might be in. A black car was speeding towards her, showing no signs of stopping.(AN: this is all happening in a matter of seconds btw)

Fubuki looked back and forth, desperately trying to find her, his eyes fell on a lone figure standing dangerously in the streets. "Asuka!" he screamed.

Asuka's senses were all coming back, she could hear again. She looked to her right and had no time to scream as she felt her body being broken into a million pieces inside and out.

Fubuki stood on the side of the road in horror; to him it felt like time had slowed down. The Sakura blossoms blew in the wind like pink blizzard, twirling around Asuka's falling and broken boy. The blood mixed in with the Sakura blossoms making something tragic, look beautiful. Shards of glass joined in the mix, making a rainstorm of blood, pink and glass. Asuka hitting the ground and the car skidding to a stop brought Fubuki back. Fubuki stood there in horror, staring at his sibling who lay like a broken angel on the road. Ryo came up and hid Sho's face into his chest immediately once he saw the sight. "Someone call 911!" Ryo screamed, no one moved. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING?! CALL 911!" He yelled.

The driver came out and fell to her knees sobbing, screaming" I hit someone! Oh my God!"

Fubuki got lost his sense again and picked up Asuka in his arms, blood staining his pure white coat. He gulped looking at her bruised and scratched up face, he lightly touched the side of her face and buried his face into hers crying. "Asuka…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She slowly opened her eyes, "Fu…buki," she managed.

He gasped pulling away, "Asuka, don't speak! Hang in there!" he said panicked.

She smiled slightly," don't talk like that…"

A tear splattered on her face, he stroked of the side of her face, smearing blood, "you're going to make it, you're strong sissy," he choked, trying to stay strong.

She shook her head the best she could, "I guess I'm not as strong as you thought I was…" blood dribbled out of her mouth.

"Of course you are! That's why I love you and many other reasons!" Tears found a way out his eyes in pools. "Asuka! I'm sorry for being the worst brother ever! I was being so god damn selfish and wasn't noticing you at all!" She reached up and touched the side of his face, "you're the best…big brother ever…staying by my side now…" she gave a weak laugh, "I'm glad you're the last thing I hear and see, that why you're the best big brother…I could ever ant."

He gave a few quick breaths, touching her hand, "Asuka…." He whimpered, "I love you."

A smile came across her face, the sparkle returning to her eyes as her hand fell limply on Fubuki's lap. Fubuki let out a scream, that echoed throughout the street and he threw himself on his befallen sister, sobbing.

--------------_**Funeral**_--------------------

Judai stood in front of an open coffin where Asuka lay in amongst white silken sheets, dressed in midnight blue and white Lolita dress [AN: a really frilly dress that has complicated folds and bows and such. making her look like a human **eternal moonlit**. Her hair was curled and put in a ponytail in the front with a dark velvet scrunchy with strings of pearls hanging from it and down her wheat hair.

Judai's eyes were hidden amongst his hair, "Asuka…" he said through tears, "I was a fool to put this off for so long," he took out a small box and opened it, where a blue pendant lay. He looked up, tears staining his face, "I love you and always have. You are so beautiful and ever time I looked into your eyes I was lost in a beautiful place that I never wanted to get out of." He walked up next to the open coffin and leaned towards her sleeping face I will always remember you," he whispered, lightly kissing her on the lips and placed the sapphire pendant around her neck and walked away.

------------**3 weeks later**---------

Fubuki sat in front of Ryo with his arms draped around Fubuki, who stared at the water receding back and forth. Ryo rested his chin on Fubuki's shoulder, nuzzling his face. Fubuki just sat, not responding with any affection. Ryo lay his head, "you're thinking about something…"he said softly.

Fubuki sighed, "I was thinking…" he started, "about telling y parents that I'm…."

Ryo recoiled, "are you sure?" he asked.

Fubuki nodded, "I'm doing it for myself…and for her…" he said shutting his eyes.

Ryo pulled him close, stroking his hair, "I'll come with you, it'll be okay.."he soothed as Fubuki continued to cry.

-------------

Fubuki and Ryo stood on the doorstep of a quaint looking home, Ryo turned to his partner "you ready?"

Fubuki inhaled and nodded, taking his partner's hand and knocked on the door. Fubuki squeezed Ryo's hand and Ryo replied back.

A Brunette woman and a blonde haired man came to the door,

The man spoke, "Fubuki…."

The woman's eyes watered up at the sight of her son.

"What is it boy?" the man asked.

Fubuki looked at Ryo and he nodded. He turned to his parents, you_ may not be here physically, but you're still here…._. Just as he thought that, a midnight colored butterfly with white patches landed on Ryo and Fubuki's clasped hands. Fubuki looked down, tears coming to his eyes _never mind, you are here, lie you promised._

"Mom, Dad," Fubuki started, "I have something to tell you…"

---------------

_**I see the moon coming down for me**_

_**Shine is so blind is only sun like could be**_

_**It tells me stories about eternity**_

_**Together will be free in harmony...**_

------------

Sad huh? Please leave reviews!


End file.
